The World Is Cursed
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: *SPOILERS* Basado en The Cursed Child. Es el sexto año de Hogwarts, quizás es la oportunidad para intentar aquello que siempre quisiste o no... El verano no ha sido sencillo para Scorpius, Rose necesita replantearse mejor sus amistades y no temerle al futuro, y Albus quiere buscarle una novia a su amigo. El mundo mágico observa y juzga, esperando grandes cosas de aquellos tres.
1. Chapter 1

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000.**

 **J.K ROWLING'S WIZARDING WOLRD es una marca registrada de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:  
** **SI NO HAS LEÍDO HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD NO LEAS MÁS.**

* * *

 **THE WORLD IS CURSED**

 **I**

Para varias personas, ir en el último año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, significaba poder intentar aquello que siempre has querido, pero nunca has tenido el valor de hacerlo. Para otros significa empezar a tener un montón de citas porque en el último año no habrá tiempo ni para disfrutar por los EXTASIS. Claro que, si vemos dentro de una distribución normal, notaríamos que Rose Weasley se encontraría, ya sea en la cola izquierda o derecha (si hablamos estadísticamente). A ella le aterra el futuro, tiene miedo de ver como el tiempo va pasando y cada día se acerca a ser totalmente independiente, pero más que nada de asusta el fracaso, puede que sea la más lista de la clase, aún así, eso no quiere decir que vaya a triunfar, tal y como lo hicieron sus padres.

Y es que es bastante presión, aunque muchos de sus compañeros digan que no tiene por qué preocuparse, que tiene la vida resuelta, y es que cuando tu mamá es la mismísima Ministra de Magia no hay por donde discutir. Ellos no conocen a su mamá como ella, y no saben que, por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia, Hermione Granger-Weasley usaría sus influencias para conseguirle trabajo a sus hijos, ni siquiera a su esposo o mejores amigos, eso simplemente estaba en contra de sus valores y ética laboral.

Así que ahora podrías comprender un poco a la pobre Rose, aunque su padre Ronald Weasley él no tendría ningún problema en usar sus atribuciones para conseguirle trabajo dentro de Sortilegios Weasley, aunque fuera demasiado genial ir a ver que vendían y recibir algunas cosas gratis, ni en sueños ella trabajaría ahí, no señor. Eso se lo dejaba a su hermano, con sólo mencionarle el nombre de la tienda se le iluminaban los ojos y se perdía en un universo alterno donde él era el dueño.

Además, que todo eso de tener a tu madre siendo la Ministra de Magia, tu papá trabajando en una de las mejores tiendas de bromas, sin mencionar que son héroes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, era bastante presión. Todo mundo esperaba lo mejor de ella, esperaban que fuera igual de inteligente que su mamá, esperaban que quedara en Gryffindor (afortunadamente si quedó) y esperaban grandes cosas de ella, pero ella no sentía que a sus 16 años había logrado algo espectacular como su mamá… o en dado caso como su papá. Su madre había logrado resolver el enigma de las pociones gracias al uso de la fría lógica y su padre vencer el ajedrez mágico de McGonagall para ayudar a su tío Harry a recuperar la Piedra Filosofal. Ella a los 11 no había hecho nada más que alejarse de su primo Albus porque se hizo amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. En el segundo año de Hogwarts sus padres y su tío resolvieron todo aquello de la Cámara de los Secretos, en tercero regresaron el tiempo para salvar a un inocente… y los siguientes años hicieron cosas aún más increíbles, mientras que ella nada. Hasta Albus y Scorpius habían salvado el mundo cuando iban en cuarto año… y ella sólo se ocupaba del Quidditch y sacar extraordinarios.

Aunque, la verdad es que en segundo año cuando la escogieron cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor fue algo que la hizo sentirse orgullosa, al menos podría seguir algo de los pasos de su familia, y eso era ser los mejores en Quidditch.

Y luego estaba esa periodista, Rita Skeeter que se encargaba de escribir pura basura.

Por más miedo que le asustara el futuro a Rose, ella trataba de asegurar sus pasos para este, y uno de esos fue cuando el primer día de Hogwarts en la estación de King Cross. Ella le recordó a su primo que era fundamental buscar un buen compartimiento con quién sentarse, pues lo más probable es que esa persona fuera su amiga por el largo de sus años en el colegio… y fue cuando conocieron a Scorpius Malfoy.

Cuando ella supo de quien se trataba, trató de disuadir a Albus para buscar otro compartimiento, esto no mostró ningún indicio de querer cambiarse, que no le molestaba en absoluto compartirlo con aquél niño de cabello platino con una extraña fascinación por los dulces.

Ella y Albus habían sellado su amistad cuando tenían seis años, pero aquel día pareció marcarlos para siempre pues al llegar a Hogwarts y ella ser sorteada y él en Slytherin, su amistad se fue distanciado, entonces fue cuando entró Lorcan Scamander.

Él era solamente un año más grande que ella y pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. Cuando Rose se cambió de compartimiento, se fue a uno que estaba solo, de pronto un niño de 12 años tocó la puerta. La pelirroja al ver de quien se trataba y del uniforme que portaba le hizo mala cara, el niño se río y entró de todos modos.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para entrar.

—Qué extraño, no recuerdo haber preguntado —contestó de vuelta.

—Supongo que eres Lorcan, porque Lyssander va en Gryffindor —Rose sacó un libro, como dando a entender que no planeaba hacerla de charlatán en lo largo del trayecto.

—Y más guapo —guiñó el ojo—. ¿Dónde está Albus?

—No importa —puso los ojos en blanco.

Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio y ella siguió leyendo el libro que su mamá le había regalado, el primer libro mágico que había leído y si Hermione Granger-Weasley lo había leído, Rose Weasley debía leerlo.

Durante el cuarto año, Rose comenzó a sentirse bastante culpable. Todo el mundo sabía que su primo no estaba teniendo el mejor momento dentro del colegio, uno de los miedos de ella había repercutido en Albus, no ser lo que todo mundo esperas que seas por el simple hecho de saber quiénes son tus padres, pero al parecer su primo estaba teniéndolo peor que ella.

Albus era pésimo en Quidditch, no se le daba mucho la escuela, cargaba en nombre de dos personas súper importantes, hijo de Harry Potter y había quedado en Slytherin… además de ser el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, no la mejor opción para escoger para amigos, pues de por sí se decía que era hijo de Lord Voldemort sin mencionar que su padre y su abuelo fueron mortífagos, y entre otras tantas cosas malas.

Albus y Scorpius eran el tema favorito de Rita Skeeter, luego Rose.

Ella se había acercado para intentar apaciguar la tensión que había entre ambos, a parte porque sus padres se lo habían ordenado, no obstante, enseguida le hizo ver que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con ella, no al menos que sus intenciones fueran sinceras.

Luego de todo ese meollo de los giratiempos y que prácticamente borraran su existencia, las cosas se puede decir que volvieron a la normalidad. Ella al menos ya hablaba con su primo y trataba de ignorar a Scorpius Mafoy, en especial cuando éste le pidió salir.

Luego de que el verano acabara, e ingresaran nuevamente al colegio para iniciar su sexto año, las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Principalmente para Scorpius Malfoy. Ambos de sus abuelos habían fallecido durante el verano, primero fue su abuelo Lucius y a las dos semanas su abuela Narcissa. Nunca fue muy cercano a su abuelo, sobre todo por la manera en que criticaba los métodos de su madre de criarlo o la forma en la que lo regañaba cuando se mostraba interesado por las cosas muggles. En cambio, su abuela era otra historia, se había encargado de mimarlo y de regalarle dulces a cada instante, y no tenía ningún problema con Astoria o su interés por lo muggle.

Hace tres años había fallecido su madre, y ahora ambos de sus abuelos. La guerra los había debilitado mucho, por lo que su calidad de vida se deterioró con el paso de los años. Ahora solo quedaba él y su padre Draco Malfoy, en una enorme mansión, que desde que era pequeño hasta sus 16 años, le seguía pareciendo bastante tenebrosa… con solo recordar el hecho de que hubo una mazmorra donde gente estuvo capturada, el piso de su estancia había servido para torturar, personas habían muerto ahí… ya no quería pensar en eso.

Ojalá pudieran mudarse a otra parte, aunque fuera diez veces más pequeño, no le importaba en absoluto, sólo que dos personas en esa mansión y con todo lo que había ocurrido, no encontraba más razón para seguir ahí.

En cuando a Rose Weasley, prefirió que era mejor dejarla por la paz, y eso haría. Además, porque había decidido pasar su tiempo con el idiota de Lorcan Scamander que con él. Había preguntado una vez a Albus si sabía si Rose y Lorcan estaban saliendo, él le contestó primero con una carcajada que duró más de lo que debía, y finalmente—: No, ella jamás saldría con un Slytherin.

Aunque, si regresamos un poco con aquella pelirroja, su amistad con aquel Slytherin no surgió instantáneamente. El chico perseguía a Rose por todos lados, siempre se mostraba atento y aunque ella lo ignorara la mayor parte del tiempo él se quedaba, porque a pesar de que Rose había entrado en el equipo de Quidditch, tenía las mejores calificaciones, no tenía ningún amigo.

—A mi hermana le gustas, ¿Sabías? —dijo Albus en el camino del expreso a Hogwarts. Scorpius hizo una mueca.

—Gracias, pero sería bastante raro —el rubio contestó sin mucho ánimo.

—A Lily le gustan todos —repuso Hugo, el hermano de Rose.

—Bueno, sólo era una sugerencia, ya que tu hermana no le hizo caso —Albus se encogió de hombros y se echó a la boca una gragea.

—Pero sí al idiota de Lorcan —Hugo hizo una mala cara—. Yo no me creo el cuento que solamente son amigos.

—Que no son novios… —gruñó Scorpius, no estaba de humor para escuchar sobre la vida amorosa de Rose Weasley, quien se había vuelto una insufrible… junto con su amigo Lorcan.

Albus escupió enseguida la gragea que se había comido, odiaba cuando empezaba a comerlas sin fijarse en el sabor. Tendría el sabor a vómito por el resto del trayecto. Scorpius le pasó una rana de chocolate para que al menos no le supiera tan mal la boca.

A las pocas horas llegaron al castillo, Hugo venía quejándose de que tenía bastante hambre, Albus seguía con el mal sabor por la gragea y escupía de vez en cuando, Scorpius hacía mala cara cuando veía a su amigo hacer eso. Regresar a Hogwarts ya no resultaba tan emocionante como lo fue el primer año (en caso de Hugo), para los otros dos nunca resultó emocionante pues digamos que nunca tuvieron éxito haciendo amigos.

—¿Disculpe profesor… no ha visto mi gato? —preguntó una voz bastante reconocida por aquellos tres. Un tanto mandona, pero preocupada.

—No, señorita Weasley. Ahora regrese con los de sexto año, estoy seguro que su gato aparecerá pronto.

—Pero… no está en su jaula —la pelirroja no se iba a dar por vencida hasta obtener su objetivo, por un poco Albus pensó que era ella quien debía estar en Slytherin y no él.

—Insisto, vuelva con su grupo o empezaré por restar puntos a Gryffindor —Rose tuvo que morderse la lengua para no abrir la boca. Su gato no estaba, no podía desaparecer solo porque sí.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó que su jaula no tenía candado y es cuando recuerda que nunca se lo puso, que por las prisas que tenía en la mañana simplemente se le había olvidado. Y no podía hacer nada, tenía que esperarse y para entonces su gato solamente se perdería más.

—¿Qué sucede, Rosie? —esta vez no le importó a la chica que la llamaran por si diminutivo. Su gato no estaba y sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Crooks… —dijo con un nudo en la garganta—. No está, Lorcan. Lo perdí. Olvidé ponerle candado y… —tuvo que cerrar la boca porque sus ojos ya se le estaban llenando de lágrimas. No iba a llorar ahí para que todos se dieran cuenta y se rieran.

—Tranquila —el Slytherin aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarla, ella no lo apartó como comúnmente lo haría.

Aquel gato se lo había dado su madre como regalo de cumpleaños este verano, siempre había querido tener uno y por más que lo pedía, jamás se lo concedían hasta este apenas. Y simplemente no le pudieron dar un mejor gato que Crooks, tenía unos ojos enormes de color azul (como los de ella) y de color blanco, hasta se había permitido ponerle un lazo en el cuello para poder distinguirla. Ahora que decidió llevárselo a Hogwarts, lo pierde… en el primer día.

—Tengo que encontrarlo ya —empujó a Lorcan, pero éste la tomó del brazo.

—Rose, te van a bajar puntos. Espera un poco… ya los demás avanzaron —y era verdad, ya todos estaban entrando al castillo.

A lo lejos, Scorpius ignoró a la pelirroja que montaba una escena. Albus solamente hizo una mueca y Hugo se sintió mal por su hermana, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ese gato para ella.

A la hora del banquete y bienvenida del curso, Scorpius pudo notar que cierta pelirroja pecosa y un rubio de Slytherin no estaban presentes. Torció una mueca. No le caían para nada bien Lorcan Scamander, y jamás le agradaría.

Cuando él inició su primer curso, lo hizo estando demasiado emocionado, por fin asistiría a aquel colegio donde todo mundo (bueno en Europa) iba a aprender magia, fue ahí donde sus papás asistieron y entre muchos otros magos de renombre ¡El mismo Merlín estuvo sentado seguro donde él estaba! Sin embargo, había otra parte que le ponía muy nervioso, aquel rumor sobre él.

Se decía que Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass habían utilizado un giratiempo, los cuales se supone que fueron destruidos después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, para poder tener un hijo ya que se conocía que había una maldición dentro de la familia Greengrass y si concebía algún hijo podría debilitarla hasta matarla. El mundo mágico pensó que ahora Scorpius Malfoy en realidad era hijo de Voldemort.

Sus padres le aconsejaron no hacerle caso a nadie y que se enfocara a disfrutar sus años de colegio, pues sabían que la infancia de su hijo fue demasiado solitaria, sin niños cerca con quienes jugar, solamente los libros de la gran biblioteca que poseían.

Aun así, hubo niños que se metieron con él y Albus, pero uno de esos niños fue Lorcan, quien tenía un gemelo mucho más agradable. El chico no molestaba a Albus, al contrario, parecía alegrarse de que alguien conocido estuviera en Slytherin y no sólo él, pero al ver a Scorpius le hizo mala cara y cada vez que lo veía se encargaba de recordarle aquellos rumores sobre él.

Afortunadamente esos rumores desaparecieron durante su cuarto año del colegio, pero a Lorcan ya se le había hecho una costumbre molestarlo, en especial con Rose Weasley.

Lorcan descubrió el nuevo talón de Aquiles de Scorpius, y decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad ya que la chica por fin lo había aceptado como amigo. A parte porque también se le hacía bastante bonita, a pesar de no ser tan agraciada como las otras chicas con las que salía de su mismo curso, pero le llamaba la atención que, a pesar de ser bajita y muy delgada, poseía un carácter digno de un Weasley.

—No está Rose —comentó Albus, picoteando su comida—. Si la descubren los maestros le van a quitar puntos.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, le preocupaba Rose, mas no lo iba a demostrar.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí.

Decidió que la mejor opción no era presionar a su amigo, si algo le ocurría se lo diría (aunque estaba seguro por donde iba la cosa). Era mejor darle un poco de tiempo para pensar, después de todo los primeros días de colegio de cada año siempre fueron una tortura para ellos.

 **N/A:** _He decidido que voy a seguir escribiendo en FF porque siento que es una parte de mí que ha estado desde los 13 años y abandonarlo significaría dejar una parte de mi. Es como cuando tienes que tirar tus juguetes porque ya creciste y ahora te llama la atención nuevas cosas._

 _En fin, durante el verano pude comprar el libro de Harry Potter and The Cursed Child en Estados Unidos en unas de mis miles de escalas que tuve para regresar de Europa a mi casa. Fueron cuatro escalas y una de ellas fueron 17 horas, morí... pero resucité para comprar el libro y poder leerlo._

 _Me llamó demasiado la atención, porque la mayoría de mis FF están basados en la tercera generación y los escribí pensado que J.K Rowling ya no volvería a sacar otro libro. Bueno, ahora podemos saber un pocos sobre unos cuantos personajes de esta generación y fue emocionante saber que en ciertas cosas acerté en cuando a como me imaginaba a los personajes. Me gustó tanto este libro, a pesar de que hay muchas personas que no, que decidí escribir un FF apegandome más al canon, pero esta historia se basará en el sexto año. Sabemos que a Scorpius le gusta Rose, pero ella no le corresponde, sin embargo se da como que a entender que hay esperanza._

 _En esto que escribo tengo escenas en mente, solamente necesito re-conectarlas y esto tendrá buena pinta._

 _Alguna de las cosas que me imaginé fue Rose siendo cazadora de quidditch de gryffindor. Albus quedando en Slytherin y siendo mejor amigo de Scorpiu_ s.

 _Pd.: Perdonen el nombre, intenté pensar uno mejor pero simplemente nada salió de mí._


	2. Chapter 2

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000.**

 **J.K ROWLING'S WIZARDING WOLRD es una marca registrada de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:  
** **SI NO HAS LEÍDO HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD NO LEAS MÁS.**

* * *

 **THE WORLD IS CURSED**

 **II**

El fin de semana llegó gracias a Merlín, pues al caer 1° de septiembre en jueves, solamente el viernes tuvieron clases. A Rose esto le cayó de maravilla, pues todavía no era capaz de encontrar a su gato y no estaba segura de cómo hacer un hechizo rastreador, y al parecer Lorcan tampoco. Les envió una carta a sus papás contándole lo sucedido, claro que la regañaron (no al estilo abuela Molly), para entonces ya le daba igual si alguien la veía llorar, quería a su gato.

—Ya Rose, deja de llorar —dijo incómodo Lorcan.

—¡Entonces vete! —chilló—. Yo voy a seguir llorando todo lo que quiera.

—Eso no te va a traer a tu gato…

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a un profesor? —puso los ojos en blanco el chico, ella negó.

—Lo hice y no me hicieron caso. Hasta me quitaron cinco puntos —gruñó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las lágrimas con amargura.

Lorcan se acercó, nuevamente, a abrazarla. Le encantaba hacerlo porque encontraba fascinante el perfume que usaba, algo que olía a bayas, vainilla y a rosas. Además, que ella encajaba perfectamente con él, su coronilla le quedaba justamente debajo de su barbilla.

—¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme todo el tiempo? —se quejó un poco incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico con otros chicos y digamos que él casi nunca la abrazaba, hasta ahora…

—No, me encanta abrazarte —lo dijo mientras la estrujaba un poco más.

—Pues a mí no me encanta que lo hagas —se separó de golpe, ahora sí ya estaba bastante molesta.

En todo el rato que llevaban tratando de hacer funcionar el hechizo, él no hacía más que buscar alguna oportunidad para abrazarla o tomarle la mano.

—No te importa, ¿verdad? —el chico alzó las cejas sorprendido. Sabía que su amiga tenía un carácter bastante explosivo, y por lo mismo no le gustaba cuando comenzaba a gritarle.

—Claro que sí.

—No debería, no es tu gato quien se perdió —ella comenzó a tomar sus cosas para marcharse de donde estaba. A irse a otra parte lejos de él, pues no hacía nada más que distraerla.

Él chico intentó tomarla del brazo para que no se fuera, pero ella se zafó con fuerza y le gritó desde lejos que la dejara en paz. Algunos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, no dudaron en detenerse ante la escena para escuchar un poco, si había duda de que Rose y Lorcan estaban saliendo, ahora parecía que había tenido una pelea de novios.

Y lo curioso es que en Hogwarts los rumores viajan a una velocidad increíble, gran parte es gracias a los retratos y el resto a los estudiantes. Dentro de unas horas, todo mundo sabría que Rose Weasley y Lorcan Scamander ya no estaban saliendo…

Mientras tanto, Lorcan parecía molesto. Lanzó unas cuantas miradas furibundas a los mirones. Bueno, él había hecho lo que podía, apoyar a su amiga, sentimentalmente…, porque lo suyo no eran los hechizos y no le gustaba mucho pasar todo el día en la biblioteca. Lo mejor sería dejarla en paz por hoy, porque si la presionaba ella lo mandaría a freír espárragos enseguida.

Y eso no era algo que quería, pues a le gustaba mucho aquella pelirroja.

 **…**

Rose decidió que era mejor volver a la biblioteca. Ya había ido el día anterior, pero aquel lugar era grandísimo y poseía un millar de libros que ni en todo lo que viviera sería capaz de leer o siquiera ver. Además, necesitaba encontrar la razón por la cual su hechizo localizador no estaba funcionando o encontrar otro que fuera más efectivo.

Ella estaba consciente que a sus 16 años tratar de hacer ese tipo de magia era bastante difícil, no tenía tanta experiencia además que involucraba algo más de poder… para eso necesitaba a alguien más que pudiera ayudarla, pero nadie parecía querer hacerlo.

Antes de entrar a la biblioteca se encontró con una cara bastante conocida sentada debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, ésta la saludó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Hola Rosie! ¿Cómo te va? —prácticamente gritó. La aludida no se encontraba de humor para detenerse a charlar… y menos con su prima que se le conocía bastante bien por ser parlanchina. Una vez que abría la boca, no había manera de hacerla callar, a menos que le dieras dulces… pero si no te ibas para antes de que se los terminara, te esperaría una charla aún más larga.

—Hola Lily —le devolvió una sonrisa un poco forzada—. Estoy bien.

Hizo un ademán por retirarse para no darle la oportunidad a su prima que le detuviera por al menos una hora, pero se detuvo. Notó como Lily miraba su reloj constantemente, parecía distraída e impaciente… como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Bueno, Rose debía admitir que sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber que estaba ocurriendo, pero otra parte le decía que lo ignorara y continuara su camino, pues entre más tiempo perdiera sería el tiempo que su gato también lo estaría.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Lily se sobresaltó, como si se hubiera olvidado que Rose estaba parada frente a ella, después suspiró y enchanzó una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió bastante emocionada—. Scorpius siempre sale de la biblioteca como a esta hora, con algo de suerte podré verlo.

Vaya eso si era inesperado. Rose alzó las cejas totalmente sorprendida y tuvo que hacer cuentas mentales para recordar la edad de su prima, 14 años. Por un momento pensó que tenía ocho por la forma en la que actuaba.

—No tenía idea que te gustaba Malfoy.

—Lo descubrí este verano y le comenté a Albus para que se lo dijera —volvió a suspirar. Rose enseguida se dio cuenta que su prima simplemente estaba encaprichada, que le gustara era otra historia diferente.

Aparte, dudaba que Scorpius le hiciera caso, lo último que sabía es que él seguía enamorado de ella, pues en el cuarto año la invitó a salir lo cual ella rechazó y en quinto año le mandaba notas de amor. Este año aún no la había molestado… gracias a Merlín.

—Interesante… bueno yo voy a la biblioteca —dijo esto en modo de despedirse, claro que Lily no captó.

—Apenas llevamos un día de clase —se burló, a lo que Rose alzó las cejas con incredulidad. Se mofaba de ella, pero ahí estaba sentada debajo la sobra de un árbol para esperar a que Scorpius Malfoy saliera de la biblioteca.

De verdad, increíble.

—No es para una tarea —aclaró—, mi gato sigue perdido y no logro hacer funcionar un hechizo localizador.

—Ah… mi hermano me dijo que Scorpius es muy inteligente, quizás pueda ayudarte —antes de que terminara su frase, la otra chica ya estaba negándose.

—Una cosa es ser inteligente y otra ser bueno en la práctica —quien mejor que Rose Weasley para asegurarlo, ella era la más inteligente de la clase, pero cuando se trataba de poner sus conocimientos en la vida real, se sentía bastante insegura.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Scorpius sabía mucho, pero jamás participaba en clase, prefería pasarse desapercibido por todos y es por eso que ella no podía afirmar si de verdad era bueno haciendo hechizos. También sabía que le gustaba mucho la historia, porque Albus le comentó una vez que su infancia se la pasó rodeado de libros que de amigos.

—No pierdes nada con preguntarle —insistió Lily.

—Lo voy a pensar, pero no creo que dé resultado —su prima se encogió de hombros, después se paró de golpe.

Rose volteó hacia donde miraba Lily, fue cuando vio a Albus acompañado de Scorpius saliendo de la biblioteca, un poco pasado de la hora que Lily había dicho. La sugerencia de su prima vino tentadoramente a su cabeza. Era cierto, no perdía nada con preguntar, quizás y era verdad que Scorpius era bastante inteligente como su prima afirmaba.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó casi corriendo hacia Albus y Scorpius. Si quería recuperar su gato debía intentar todos los medios posibles (buenos), aunque a veces no le gustara tener que acudir a la ayuda de ciertas personas.

—¡Hola! —dijo algo exaltada de haber tenido que trotar.

—Hola Rose —respondió Albus con una sonrisa algo finjida, mientras que su amigo ni siquiera hizo algún ademán de saludarla.

—Estaba justo buscándolos —mintió un poco, tenía que ser un algo convincente—, bueno, a decir verdad, a Scorpius.

El chico alzó las cejas, pero su semblante lucía un poco irritado, ella no se dio cuenta de ello y siguió con su charla.

—Lily me ha comentado que eres bastante listo, y necesito que me ayudes para encontrar a mi gato. La verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo hacer… —Scorpius la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su cháchara.

—No tengo tiempo —dijo secamente y miró a Albus en señal de que ya se iba… y para que lo acompañara.

Albus no se movió, seguía sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, Rose también estaba estática, ni siquiera había reaccionado para mostrarse ofendida y mandarlo al diablo.

Scorpius siguió su camino, directo hacia la sala común de Slytherin, y en el trayecto ignoró el saludo de una pequeña pelirroja de 14 años que llevaba buen rato esperándolo.

—¡Cuál es su problema! —chilló Rose.

—No ha tenido un buen verano —Albus admitió—. Sus abuelos fallecieron y digamos que tener que pasar tres meses en la Mansión Malfoy no es algo que a cualquiera le emocione.

—Sí, es horrible, pero yo no tengo la culpa —dijo refiriéndose al mal genio de Scorpius contra ella.

—Tampoco le has preguntado, simplemente has llegado a demandarle —su primo se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

La pelirroja se quedó callada sin saber cómo responder, era cierto, debía admitirlo, aunque le fuera vergonzoso, meramente había llegado directo a Scorpius a decirle que la ayudara sin preguntarle si disponía de tiempo, o si quería… ni siquiera se lo pidió por favor.

Al ver que su prima no contestaba o intentaba defenderse, le hizo una señal de que ya se iba, quizás con Scorpius.

Entonces se quedó sola… Lily era una mentirosa, haber considerado pedir la ayuda de Scorpius la hizo perder tiempo. Quizás debería hacerlo sola, sin ocupar la ayuda de nadie, a aprender a ser individualista. A veces es bueno trabajar en equipo, pero hay algunas tareas que más de una persona te retrasan… hay procesos que no necesitan una multitud para realizarse… y este parecía ser uno de ellos.

También, debería aprender a ser menos egoísta. No todo siempre debía estar a su disposición cuando ella lo quisiera.

Entró a la biblioteca decidida de una buena vez a encontrar la forma de poder realizar aquel hechizo localizador. Había encontrado uno, pero cuando intentó realizarlo no le funcionó, entonces leyó el texto completo (porque solamente leyó "localizador") y descubrió que sólo funcionaba en humanos, no en animales o criaturas mágicas.

Mejor decidió trabajar con el hechizo que había encontrado desde un principio, este supuestamente podía localizar a animales y criaturas mágicas. _Supuestamente_ … porque Rose no lograba localizar a su gato.

Cualquier pertenencia era un cebo perfecto para localizar, sin embargo, la jaula de su gato ni siquiera era de ella, sino del gato de su madre que falleció hace algunos años y no se podría reclamar su pertenencia porque era la primera vez que ponía a su gata ahí.

Ni siquiera su gata la había marcado como suya, así que no servía de nada. Y le frustraba demasiado porque ese hubiera sido un buen objeto para dar de inmediato con el paradero de su mascota.

Pasaron las horas y el sol se fue ocultando. Los días de verano estaban llegando a su fin, puesto que el día ya duraba cada vez menos y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Al ver que ya eran más de las ocho de la noche, tuvo que retirarse de la biblioteca, bueno a decir verdad tuvieron que echarla porque no se iba… también le quitaron un libro que planeaba llevarse de contrabando a su cuarto, pero hay un hechizo que detecta cuando algún estudiante intenta llevarse algún libro. Con el rostro bastante colorado por la vergüenza, tuvo que devolverlo a la bibliotecaria, no sin antes ganarse una mirada desaprobatoria, una regañina y una amenaza de castigarla y restarle puntos a su casa.

 _"Ya serían 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor por intentar buscar a mi gata"_ pensó Rose con algo de sarcasmo. A ese paso no ganarían la Copa de las Casas, también esperaban que no se dieran cuenta quien era el culpable que el reloj de rubíes estuviera disminuyendo.

Estuvo bastante tentada en escabullirse para seguir trabajando con el hechizo, pero ya tenía bastante sueño y con poca energía jamás sería capaz de lograr realizarlo.

Regresó a su sala común, ignoró a algunos de sus primos que se encontraban cerca de la chimenea contando algunas historias graciosas y se fue a la cama. Entre más rápido se durmiera menos sería el tiempo que sentiría para que amaneciera y continuara su misión.

 **N/A:** _Vaya, estoy algo no sé... ¿triste? no porque no haya tenido reviews, sino porque está claro que ya casi no hay nadie vivo en FanFiction. Yo seguiré escribiendo porque me gusta hacerlo y porque estoy totalmente enamorada de las personajes de la tercera generación y más porque ahora podemos saber más sobre como son realmente gracias al play._

 _En fin, espero de verdad que no les parezca nada tedioso este capítulo, la verdad es que a mi me pareció un poquito (o mucho) pero es que apenas estoy empezando con la historia, pero ya llevo varios capítulos que estoy segura que te van a gustar. Creo que lo que más me emociona escribir es una escena que tengo planeada... es el invierno._

 _Ahora les voy a hablar un poquitos de los personajes, mas que nada de Lorcan. Como se darán cuenta, he decidido darle una personalidad de chico malo (ya que JKR no nos dijo absolutamente nada de él) y está enamorado de Rose. Este año planea hacer su movimiento para por fin salir con ella, también porque no le cae bien Scorpius y sabe que a él le gusta, entonces esto es una oportunidad perfecta para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro._

 _Rose no tiene la menor idea de que Lorcan está "enamorado o encaprichado" con ella._

 _Albus sabe que algo va mal con su amigo y quiere conseguirle una novia, sea Rose o su hermana Lily, pero Scorpius no está interesado... pero le sigue gustado Rose._

 _El siguiente capítulo lo pondré la siguiente semana, será uno por semana y tendrán mas o menos la misma extensión que son como 2500 palabras. Este tiene menos palabras porque cuando lo escribía me pareció un buen punto para cortarlo y empezar el siguiente. Por cierto, planeaba subirlo desde el lunes pero he empezado con exámenes parciales y me falta tres materias más. En mi escuela nos dan dos semanas de parciales para seis o siete materias que se llevan al semestre..._

 _Nos vemos la siguiente semana, y ¡Vamos, dejen un **review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000.**

 **J.K ROWLING'S WIZARDING WOLRD es una marca registrada de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:  
** **SI NO HAS LEÍDO HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD NO LEAS MÁS.**

* * *

 **THE WORLD IS CURSED**

 **III**

A las seis de la mañana, la pelirroja se levantó, se bañó rápidamente y se vistió. El día estaba algo nublado y amenazaba con llover. El otoño parecía que iba a venir más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la lechucería para ver si sus padres le tenían alguna otra respuesta, que no fuera regaño, de cómo encontrar a su gato o si ellos ya habían hecho un intento por hacerlo. La respuesta fue negativa, no había ninguna carta para ella, así que como pudo sacó una pluma, tinta y pergamino para escribir una carta rápida, suplicando por una solución… prácticamente. La envió enseguida, esperando tener una respuesta para el anochecer.

Bajó corriendo los escalones de la torre, y en los últimos se tropezó ganándose una rodilla raspada y sus medias rasgadas… mal momento para ponerse una falta. El golpe sí que le había dolido, pero no dejó que le impidiera correr hacia donde guardaban las mascotas. Necesitaba revisar otra vez la jaula de su gato para intuir si se había escapado en la estación de King Cross o cuando llegaron a Hogwarts.

Algo le decía que estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, su gato era pequeño y de edad muy joven, prácticamente un bebé. Si a Rose se le hubiera olvidado poner su candado, dudaba que Crooks tuviera la fuerza suficiente para mover la puerta (que ya estaba vieja y se atoraba) y salirse.

Cuando llegó, se fue directo a la jaula y revisó bien. No había nada que le indicara que su teoría fuera cierta más que la mera lógica, lo único que vio fue la jaula abierta.

Había periódico, comida para gatos y un poco de agua, ni siquiera estaba el listón que le había puesto en el cuello tirado por ahí. Suspiró bastante estresada, ¿Qué hacía ahora? La biblioteca abría dentro de un par de horas, e incluso si ya pudiera entrar, sentía que ya no había nada más por ver.

Las lágrimas se le vinieron al rostro, y dio gracias a Merlín que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor para verla, así que empezó a llorar y cuando me refiero a llorar, quiero decir llanto. No podía conseguir hacer un hechizo, no era buena para eso, a pesar que todo mundo creía que era inteligente.

No, ella únicamente era inteligente porque se la pasaba estudiando a cada momento para ser igual de brillante como su madre, pero la triste realidad es que no lo era. Ella no era nada de grandioso como los fueron sus padres y ahora tenía que demostrar que lo era porque todo mundo así lo esperaba, no podía lidiar con la presión de decepcionar a todo el mundo mágico que seguía sus pasos. Albus tuvo que vivir con ellos durante sus primeros años de Hogwarts y ahora parece que lo lleva bien… quizás porque el mundo mágico lo aprendió a aceptar después de su gran _hazaña_.

Se limpió las lágrimas con amargura, pero seguían cayendo sobre sus mejillas. Lorcan le había dicho que llorando no conseguiría encontrar a su gata, bueno eso era verdad, ahora no le importaba, necesitaba sacar toda aquella angustia que sentía.

Parte de eso la hizo pensar que, si su llanto se debía porque había perdido a su gata, o por no ser capaz de demostrar que es más allá de ser la inteligente de la clase.

Pensar en eso le dolió un poco.

Cerca de ahí, un chico viene pasando, pero al oír los llantos de alguien hace que se detenga. Sabía que era muy temprano, pero necesitaba atender algunos asuntos con su padre, esperaba una carta que seguro ya debería de estar en la lechucería y entre más rápido la contestara su padre estaría tranquilo. Eran algunos asuntos relacionados con la muerte de sus abuelos, como la herencia y como último heredero Malfoy le pertenecía alguna parte. Es por eso, debido a la hora, se le hizo bastante extraño escuchar a alguien llorando, al acercarse más se dio cuenta que se trataba de Rose Weasley.

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que la conocía la había visto llorar. Jamás, ni aquella vez cuando se cayó de su escoba durante un partido de Quidditch y se rompió el brazo. Ella quería seguir jugando, que una poción o un hechizo serían suficientes para arreglar la fractura, aunque todos sabían que no sería el caso, al menos de no de inmediato. Verla ahí en el suelo, mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y escondía su rostro lleno de lágrimas era desconsolador. La culpabilidad vino hacia él sin que pudiera evitarlo, a pesar que había detestado la forma en la que Rose Weasley había venido hacia él a pedirle ayuda, no había razón para tratarla mal.

Bueno, no la trató mal, él le _mintió_ con decirle que no tenía tiempo porque no quería ayudarla, estaba harto de verla todo el tiempo con Lorcan y que le coqueteara en cada instante.

—¿Rose? —se acercó cauteloso ante la posible reacción de la chica.

Ella se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que ya no estaba sola, se paró rápidamente de donde estaba sentada y se quitó las lágrimas del rostro con amargura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó bruscamente, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pues ya era bastante vergonzoso que alguien la viera en un momento de vulnerabilidad.

Scorpius también se quedó mudo por unos segundos, solamente lograba articular algunos balbuceos.

—Si no vas a decir nada, entonces vete y no me hagas perder mi tiempo —espetó, aún seguía molesta por cómo se había portado ayer con ella.

—Quiero ayudar —respondió un poco culpable.

—No te preocupes —se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva, como interponiendo una barrera entre los dos—. Seguro hoy también tienes muchas cosas que hacer, no pretendo entrometerme en tu agenda.

—No seas ridícula —respingó—. ¿Quieres encontrar a tu gato, sí o no?

La boca de la chica se abrió para responder con otro comentario mordaz, pero nada salió, de pronto le dieron ganas de llorar, tuvo que contenerse un poco. A pesar de que no le agradara mucho Scorpius, todo el tiempo se había mostrado amable con ella, además que había estado ahí con Albus cuando le correspondía a ella.

¿Por qué debía comportarse como una idiota todo el tiempo?

—¿Por qué? —la voz se le quebró un poco, tenía bastante vergüenza que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos… y se decía llamar Gryffindor.

—Lo hago por el gato, por supuesto —sonrió el chico apaciguando un poco la incomodidad y haciéndola reír un poco—. Igualmente, creo que no vendría mal que te ayudara. Soy bueno haciendo hechizos.

Rose levantó la vista, los ojos le brillaban con una gran intensidad. Era justo lo que necesitaba, si tan sólo le hubiera pedido su ayuda de buena manera y no demandado como si estuviera a su merced cada vez que se le apeteciera.

—Gracias. En serio, gracias —el rubio le devolvió una sonrisa e hizo un ademán hacia la jaula.

—¿Ya sabes que hechizo utilizar?

—Sí… bueno, ese es el problema —Rose abrió su mochila y sacó un boche de pergaminos llenos de notas—. Encontré un hechizo que funciona en animales, sin embargo, necesito una pertenencia de mi gato, la cual… no tengo.

—¿Ni siquiera la jaula?

—No era de mi gato, sino del de mi madre que ya murió hace bastantes años. Igualmente, mi gato no la había utilizado hasta apenas.

Scorpius se rascó un poco la barbilla intentando pensar un poco. Debía haber una manera de localizar el gato, y no era que Rose no supiera cómo hacer el hechizo, simplemente no tenía ningún objeto que fuera de su gato.

—Tengo una idea, pero no sé si vaya a funcionar…

—Escucho —el chico se puso un poco nervioso por la forma tan intensa con la que Rose lo miraba, era como si ella hubiera encontrado esperanza. Solamente esperaba no decepcionarla…

—Supongo que debe de haber algunos pelos de gato —la chica respingó, era ahí justo lo que necesitaba.

—¡Excelente! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? —se agachó a paso veloz hacia la jaula e intentó buscar los pelos de gato.

No era algo muy fácil, sobretodo porque su gato tenía pelaje de color blanquecino, y no había mucha iluminación. Scorpius también se acercó a ayudar, con su varita recitaba algunos hechizos con la intención de facilitar un poco más la tarea. Luego de estar más de una hora, ambos juntaron un poco de pelo de gato, ahora podían ir al siguiente paso.

Rose tenía un mapa de Hogwarts dentro de su mochila, el cual sacó y depositó en el suelo. Y después colocó todo el pelo de gato en el mapa. Posteriormente sacó su varita y Scorpius también. Ambos debían conjurar el hechizo al mismo tiempo para incrementar un poco la fuerza de este, sobretodo porque no sabían con certeza si el pelo de gato podría ser un vínculo lo suficientemente efectivo para ser usado como localizador.

Rose suspiró hondamente, cerró los ojos y pidió a Merlin (literal, porque él es un mago no una figura religiosa) que la ayudara. Entonces contaron hasta tres y lanzaron el hechizo al mismo tiempo.

Se suponía que el objeto que colocaran en el mapa debía moverse exactamente hacia donde se encontraba lo que buscaban, sólo que había un problema. Si el gato de Rose no se encontraba en Hogwarts entonces no serviría de mucho y buscar un mapa de Londres no les arrojaría un resultado tan preciso.

Empezó comenzó a moverse un poco, y así continuó su camino. Rose por poco rompe el hechizo al ver que estaba funcionando, tuvo que poner cada onza de concentración para no distraerse con lo emocionada que estaba de que por fin daría con el paradero de su gata. Y lo bueno es que en definitiva se encontraba dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Fue tanta su emoción, además que lo único que pensaba era en no distraerse que no se dio cuenta para la dirección que se estaba moviendo el pelo. Scorpius frunció un poco el ceño, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto el pelo se detuvo justo en el punto que _él_ no deseaba.

—Rose…

—¡Encontramos a mi gato! —prácticamente se paró saltando, si Lorcan estuviera con ella en este justo instante lo abrazaría como nunca lo habría hecho… y es porque ella nunca lo ha abrazado, sino es él quien lo hace con ella.

—Sí, pero ya viste en dónde está…

—Sí, está en… está en el _Bosque Prohibido_ —Rose reprimió un gemido. Esto no era para nada bueno, su gata llevaba perdida desde el jueves, solo esperaba que no hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo hasta ahora ahí.

—Está prohibido Rose, no por algo se llama _así_ —ya sabía que ella iría, sólo trataba de hacerle ver los hechos con lógica.

—No me importa, iré —para entonces la chica ya estaba guardando sus cosas.

—Es peligroso. Si se esteran que estamos ahí nos expulsarán…

—¿ _Nos?_ —definitivamente Rose no esperaba que Scorpius se ofreciera para acompañarla, el hecho que la hubiera ayudado con el hechizo ya era algo, pero esto…

—Sí, no pensarás que te voy a dejar ir sola —respondió, su madre le había enseñado a ser valiente, tal vez no lo fuera como un Gryffindor quienes morirían por ti si era necesario, pero al menos estaba dispuesto a ir ahí para ayudar a alguien que consideraba amigo… o en este caso Rose.

—En ese caso, es mejor darnos prisa… a esta hora todavía podemos pasar desapercibos antes los maestros.

Rose miró su reloj para comprobar la hora, eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, no había absolutamente nadie merodeando, así que nadie podría delatarlos. Esperaban que no fueran los fantasmas. Suspiró hondamente y le hizo una señal a Scorpius ir de una buena vez al Bosque Prohibido.

Él sabía perfectamente que era una mala idea, y como tal les traería consecuencias, solo esperaba que no los descubrieran porque no escaparían de una expulsión definitiva. Él había leído que quienes eran expulsados del colegio de magia les quitaban o se les rompían la varita y por lo tanto no podían hacer magia. Por otro lado, no podía dejar que Rose fuera sola, sabía que no había ninguna forma de convencerla de no ir. Pedir ayuda era una muy buena opción, pero según lo que Albus le había platicado el día anterior, los profesores se rehusaron a ayudarla y hasta le bajaron puntos.

Entonces se le ocurrió un plan más inteligente.

—¡Rose! —gritó para que se detuviera, ella iba corriendo a gran velocidad sobre un terreno en colina, para entonces ya iban cerca de la cabaña que era de Hagrid—. ¡Detente Rose!

Ella no hizo caso, siguió corriendo hasta que estuvo en la entrada del bosque. El aire era más frió, había una sensación bastante aterradora que hizo que se le erizaran los vellos del cuello, seguido por un estremecimiento. Definitivamente había un aura bastante pesada, era como una forma de mantener alejado a los curiosos.

—¡Rose! —Scorpius por fin la alcanzó y tuvo que detenerse para tomar un poco de aire. Una gran desventaja de no estar en el equipo de Quidditch es no tener condición, y vaya que ella si tenía, ni siquiera le falta la respiración.

—¿Sí? —dijo perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia las profundidades del bosque. Solo había arboles bastantes altos, viejos y uno que otro ya podrido por el paso del tiempo.

—No podemos solamente entrar, necesitamos tener un plan —lo volteó al ver, indicándolo que tenía toda su atención—. Quizás haya una forma de traer a tu gato sin tener que... —lo interrumpió.

—No seas cobarde —se cruzó de brazos totalmente molesta—. Está bien si no quieres entrar, pero yo lo haré.

—Tenemos que ser más astutos —ella alzó las cejas con sorna.

—Ya veo porqué quedaste en Slytherin —Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces, ¿Qué propones?

—Tal vez podrías usar un hechizo señuelo. Según el mapa tu gato se encuentra cerca de donde empieza el Bosque Prohibido —era una buena propuesta, no podía negarlo, sin mencionar que tenía razón, si alguien los descubría las consecuencias podrían ser graves.

—¿Sabes hacerlo? —sintió algo de vergüenza, en definitiva, ella no se creía que era igual de inteligente que él, y descubrirlo le molestaba en gran medida.

—Leí cómo hacerlo, pero nunca lo he hecho.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —sonrió Rose intentando ignorar sus pensamientos y enfocarse a la nueva tarea que tenían en manos.

 **N/A:** _Trató de subir capítulo cada 10 días, pero no he podido ya que acabo de terminar parciales. Estoy algo decepcionada porque pude haber salido mejor... saqué 90 de promedio, pero... casi repruebo una así que tuve que intentar salir mejor en todas para balancear el promedio._

 _En fin, espero que les agrade un poco, el siguiente capítulo por fin acaba la búsqueda del gato, y pasa algo interesante. La verdad es que pude haber subido este capítulo desde hace dos días, pero creí que no estaba terminado... error, no me di cuenta que ya tenía adelantado hasta el capítulo 4._

 _Si les gusta Lorcan como protagonista en la historia, los invito a leer "Las Apariencias Engañan", es mi otro fic que recientemente acabo de actualiza_ r.


	4. Chapter 4

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000.**

 **J.K ROWLING'S WIZARDING WOLRD es una marca registrada de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:  
** **SI NO HAS LEÍDO HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD NO LEAS MÁS.**

* * *

 **THE WORLD IS CURSED**

 **IV**

—Tengo el pelo de gato —Rose se lo pasó a Scorpius, el chico al ver la mano de ella tendida hacia su dirección, sintió un ligero nerviosismo. Intentó hacer el mínimo contacto posible, pero al tratarse de pelo no tuvo de otra más que tocarla.

Por poco hace que se le caiga el pelo, la chica le gritó que tuviera cuidado porque si se caía el viento se lo llevaría… como también las posibilidades de encontrar a su gata.

Sostuvo el pelo de gato en la palma de su mano, después apuntó con su varita y murmuró el hechizo con claridad. Rose lo miraba atenta a lo que hacía, pues si alguna vez se le perdía su gata de nuevo, ya sabría qué hacer y no iría tras la ayuda de nadie.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y nada pasaba, ella frunció el ceño, no se atrevía a preguntarle que sucedía o si estaba dando resultado. El chico carraspeó y volvió a musitar el hechizo. Nuevamente nada pasó.

—No está funcionando —no se cuestionó, apuntó.

La cara de Rose se llenó de angustia, se mordió el labio porque no quería admitir la derrota, le sabía tan amarga en la boca. Negó varias veces no dando crédito a la situación… estaban tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

—Me temo que no nos queda de otra más que acercarnos —la chica no dijo nada y se echó a correr hacia el Bosque Prohibido, olvidándose de ser prudente o cautelosa… había demasiados tipos de plantas ponzoñosas y otras peligrosas, sin olvidarse de las criaturas que habitaban ahí, pero sobretodo ¿Y si alguien los veía?

Scorpius maldijo para sí mismo, lo último que deseaba hacer era entrar, pero ahora no le quedaba de otra puesto que aquella pelirroja ya se había adentrado. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y se echó a correr, intentando alcanzar el paso de ella.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban, por lo menos, más de medio kilómetro dentro del bosque. Había demasiados árboles que estaban perdiendo sus hojas debido a la presencia prematura del otoño, el aire era bastante frío y olía raro. En definitiva, el aura que rodeaban era suficiente pesado. Sintió un escalofrío al ver una fila de arañas del tamaño de su puño pasar cerca de su zapato, una sola picadura y ahí se acaba su vida.

Rose le temía a las arañas, el horror se formó en su rostro, pero logró suprimir su grito.

—Mejor darnos prisa —se estremeció la chica.

Scorpius volvió hacer el procedimiento para realizar el hechizo, pero esta vez fue diferente. En el momento que dijo las palabras, sintió su varita vibrar lo que era una muy buena señal. La chica sonrió intuyendo lo que eso significaba. La varita cada vez vibraba un poco más hasta que de pronto se escuchó un maullido.

—¡CROOKS! —chilló con emoción.

Se escuchó otro maullido más cerca de donde estaban, y sin pensarlo Rose se echó a correr. Eso hizo que Scorpius perdiera la concentración y rompiera el hechizo, gritó su nombre pues no le agradaba la idea de ir corriendo por un bosque totalmente peligroso.

Rose gritaba el nombre de su gato, y este le contestaba con maullidos, fue entonces que algo la hizo caer de bruces sobre la tierra, y enseguida un dolor comenzó a propagarse por su tobillo. Algo se había enredado, tenía espinas y quemaba como fuego. Intentó sentarse sobre la tierra para ver qué la estaba lastimando, consiguió ver una vid enroscada, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no le permitía reaccionar con sutileza.

—¡Scorpius! —gritó.

El chico al llegar a ella sacó su varita, lanzó un hechizo destruyendo la planta por completo y quitándosela del tobillo. Se arrodilló a un lado para inspeccionar bien la herida, hizo una mueca, no le gustaba para nada como lucía.

—Rose… tenemos que ir a la enfermería —ella negó con lágrimas en las mejillas, se sintió algo inútil por no haber podido reaccionar y quitarse la vid por su cuenta.

—Mi gato —le dio a entender que no se iba de ahí hasta conseguir a lo que había venido.

Intentó pararse, pero al hacer presión en el tobillo lastimado le provocó un dolor bastante fuerte y por poco se cae. Scorpius enseguida se acercó a ayudarla, ella lo hizo a un lado, no quería que nadie la ayudara a caminar, ella podía hacerlo…

—¡Sólo pon tu brazo alrededor de mis hombros Rose! —respingó, y cuando vio que simplemente no podía caminar, cedió—. Ahora voy a poner mi mano en tu cintura.

—¡ESO SI QUE NO!

—¡Rose! —puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que Scorpius pusiera su mano en su cintura, ahora ya tenía un poco más de soporte para caminar.

Con pequeños brincos caminó, apoyando gran parte de su peso en los hombros del chico. De pronto vieron a un gato bastante sucio echo bolita, era Crooks. La felicidad que ella sintió fue enorme, casi se desprende de agarre que sostenía con Scorpius, pero una punzada de dolor se lo evitó. El Slytherin hizo levitar al gato y Rose lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—¡Oh por fin!

Ya que habían encontrado al gato sano y a salvo, ahora les quedaba una tarea más: regresar al castillo. Sería algo sencillo si solamente Rose no se hubiera tropezado por culpa de una planta que parecía ser ponzoñosa. Con cada pasado dado el dolor incrementaba, era un malestar como si algo la estuviera quemando, aun así, trató de hacerse la valiente y suprimir su sufrimiento, tenía que enfocarse en llegar al castillo y recordar que su gato ya estaba con ella.

Por otro lado, no lograban avanzar mucho lo que preocupaba a Scorpius, ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, o sea ya había más actividad estudiantil y si alguien los veía… podrían ir despidiéndose de Hogwarts. Él trataba de alentar a la pelirroja que se diera prisa, ella lo intentaba. No quería imaginarse el dolor que debía estar sintiendo, sólo con verle la cara y como se mordía el labio, seguro era inimaginable.

Rose venía sumida en sus pensamientos para distraerse del dolor, quiso buscar una explicación de cómo Scorpius Malfoy tenía bastante potencial y nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello. Era una lástima, ella toda su vida se encargó de demostrar, no sólo a sus compañeros y maestros, al mundo mágico que ella también era igual de inteligente que su madre… aunque ella creía que su inteligencia se debía a que se la pasaba estudiando y no algo natural.

Su madre era Ministra de Magia, su padre dueño de una de las tiendas más famosas de bromas en el mundo mágico, además de ser héroes de guerra… Scorpius Malfoy era hijo de un mortifago, su familia fue prácticamente la mano derecha de El Señor Tenebroso, se decía que era El Hijo Maldito… todos los magos hablaban mal de los Malfoy, aun así, Scorpius parecía llevarlo muy bien. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, no tenía muchos amigos, su infancia había sido bastante solitaria, pero estaba bien con ello.

Porque tenía a alguien a su lado.

Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos…

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella en voz tenue—. Sabes demasiado, ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras a todos? Todos siempre esperan algo y si no les das lo que quieren te juzgan… ¿A caso no te importa lo que piensen los demás?

—A veces es bueno no escuchar a todos y ser simplemente lo que tú quieres. No siempre tienes que complacer a todos —se encogió de hombros.

—¿No te importa ni siquiera un poco? —estaba sorprendida con su respuesta, por todo lo que él había pasado estaba segura que le afectaba lo que dijeran de él.

—No es que no me importe, sino que prefiero no hacer caso. Claro que hay veces en las que es imposible… —se quedó callado, como si se le hubiera venido a la mente un recuerdo doloroso.

Fue aquella vez en el verano que murió su madre y como los rumores sobre que él era hijo del Señor Tenebroso. Su padre le dijo que no hiciera caso, lo que importaba es que ellos sabían que no era cierto, pero la gente es mala y siempre habrá alguien que tratará de lastimarte.

De pronto llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, habían conseguido salir del Bosque Prohibido sin que nadie se diera cuenta y con la gata de Rose con ellos, para terminar con su aventura, les quedaba ir a la enfermería, aunque había un pequeño problema… cuando vieran la herida de ella preguntaría cómo sucedió, cuando la examinaran se darían cuenta que fue una planta que solamente se encuentra en el Bosque Prohibido, ahí empezarían sus problemas.

Si tan solo Rose Weasley no fuera tan impulsiva, hubiera pensado dos veces antes de correr en un bosque donde hay de todo tipo de peligros… incluyendo plantas venenosas, por supuesto.

—Así que encontraste a tu gata —dijo una unos pocos metros de donde estaban ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí Lorcan? —Rose balbuceó torpemente, principalmente debido a que estaba acompañada de alguien que su amigo detestaba.

El chico sonreía jocosamente, como si se hubiera acordado de un chiste, después se percató de la presencia de Scorpius y cómo es que _sujetaba_ a Rose. Eso no le gustó para nada, ver a una de las personas que más detestaba abrazando a su mejor amiga, amiga que le _gustaba_. Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de disgusto, y sin más, se acercó con paso retador y cuando estuvo delante de ellos apartó a Scorpius sin delicadeza, Rose por poco se cae, pero Lorcan ya la estaba abrazando.

—Ya hiciste tu labor de lacayo, puedes irte —le dijo Lorcan a Scorpius.

—A mí me parece que el lacayo es otra persona —contestó devuelta, estaba furioso con la actitud de su compañero de casa.

—Vuelve a repetirlo y te maldeciré —Lorcan sacó su varita, en el proceso estrujó a Rose entre sus brazos y en gato chilló arañándola.

—¡Suéltame! —Rose empujó a Lorcan y eso hizo que se cayera. Lanzó un grito por su tobillo lastimado que ahora tenía un color rojo vivo y sangraba.

Lorcan y Scorpius corrieron a auxiliarla, esto no le gustó al primero provocando otra ola de insultos y algunos empujones. El otro chico trataba de ser lo más paciente y concentrarse en ayudarla, no por quedar bien, sino porque era lo correcto.

—¿Vas a dejar que éste _bicho raro_ te ayude? —vociferó Lorcan, al oír el insulto la pelirroja se quedó callada y sus ojos se abrieron sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco sin entender lo que sucedía, pero al ver la reacción de Rose intuyó que habían tocado una fibra sensible, y lo comprobó al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del otro chico.

—Así es como lo llamas a sus espaldas, o ¿Ya no lo harás porque te ayudó a encontrar tu gato?

— _Cállate_ —le dijo con voz peligrosa, ella ya no pudo mirar a Scorpius a los ojos, se sentía bastante humillada.

—¿Eso soy? ¿ _Un bicho raro_? —La chica comenzó a temblar, estaba a punto de echarse llorar, pero se contuvo, no lo iba a hacer, no daría esa satisfacción a ninguno de ellos.

—No… yo no —Scorpius la interrumpió de golpe.

—Por un momento pensé que habías cambiado —y sin más se marchó dejándola a medio camino hacia el castillo.

No entendía que sucedía, no entendía por qué Lorcan había actuado de tal manera. Ella sabía desde su primer año en Hogwarts que su amigo no tenía buena reputación de buena gente, pero eso era cuando era pequeños, se suponía que había crecido y madurado… se suponía que ya había dejado su odio por Scorpius Malfoy desde que se desmintió el rumor del Niño Maldito.

Pero nunca, _nunca_ él había sido malo con ella.

Fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, Lorcan pareció darse cuenta de su error porque su cara se transformó a una de arrepentimiento. Se acercó cautelosamente hacia ella y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. Rose tenía la mirada baja, pero escondió su rostro de él para que no viera las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos.

—Rose…

Ella no contestó, así que volvió a llamarla, esta vez con voz tenue.

—Lo siento… yo… a veces pierdo mi temperamento —él observó el tobillo de su amiga que cada vez tomaba un aspecto peor—. No lo soporto… no me gusta verte con él… por favor déjame llevarte a la enfermería —pasó un brazo por su cintura y la ayudó a levantarse, ella no opuso resistencia.

—Ni siquiera pude darle las gracias —dijo con la voz quebrada, Lorcan tuvo que suprimir sus ganas de respingar.

Lorcan la llevó con cuidado hacia la enfermería, su amiga no dijo ni una palabra más en lo que duró el trayecto, tampoco se molestó en contestar el cómo se había hecho tal magulladura en el tobillo.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Rose tuvo que inventar una muy buena excusa para explicarle a la enfermera lo que le había pasado, si decía la verdad debería enfrentar graves consecuencias… en caso de que la descubrieran no diría el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy, simplemente que fue todo obra de su inquieta mente… tal vez la perdonaran por ser hija de la Ministra de Magia.

Tener contactos poderosos nunca le había hecho más feliz como ahora.

—Este ungüento deberá ser suficiente, sin embargo, debo advertirle que no tiene un olor agradable y que le arderá un poco —la pelirroja suspiró aceptando su destino.

Cuando el ungüento hizo contacto con su piel soltó un quejido, tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para suprimir otro grito. A su lado, Lorcan hizo un gesto de disgusto por el olor.

Rose no dijo nada, se lo merecía y mucho más.

Después de una hora, el tobillo de la chica estaba en un mejor estado, sólo debía aplicar la crema antes de dormir y para mañana ya podría hasta correr o jugar Quidditch. Cuando le dieron la orden de retirarse, le dio las gracias a la enfermera y se marchó, sin siquiera molestase por el Slytherin que la había acompañado a la enfermería.

—¡Rose! —Ella siguió caminando rápido, tanto como su tobillo se lo permitiera, no tenía la intención de escuchar la patética escusa que Lorcan tenía preparada.

Lástima que no pudiera correr o caminar aún más rápido.

El chico se le plantó frente a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros, evitando así que huyera de su alcance. La pelirroja trató de quitárselo de encima, pero resultaba inútil ya que no tenía la misma fuerza que él.

—¿Puedes, por favor, dejarme tranquila? —Pidió con voz temblorosa y llena de furia.

—No hasta que me escuches.

—Déjame pasar.

—No.

—Déjame pasar.

—¡No hasta que me escuches!

—Si no lo haces por la buena, entonces tendré que hacerlo por la mala —se llevó la mano al bolso de su capa y sacó su varita, los ojos del Slytherin se hicieron grandes.

—No te atreverías…

—Pruébame —Lorcan no tuvo otra opción más que ceder, su amiga estaba colérica, tal vez si le daba un poco de espacio las cosas se enfriarían y así podría pedirle perdón.

Rose Weasley se echó a correr, ignorando el dolor que le producía hacerlo. La necesidad de alejarse de ahí era tan grande que no importaba cuanto le costara hacerlo, simplemente lo haría.

No veía la hora de poder llegar a su sala común, en su habitación y echarse a llorar hasta dormirse… lo bueno es que ya tenía a su gato con ella, eso era el único alivio que tenía…

Pero quedaba otro…

No podía seguir siendo mala persona con Scorpius Malfoy, desde el primer año lo único que ha hecho ha sido menospreciarlo y todavía más cuando se enteró que él estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Cómo alguien puede estar enamorado de ella?

Es mala persona, ni siquiera ha hecho cosas por las cual asombrar y tampoco se considera bonita.

Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba hacer las paces con Scorpius Malfoy… y de paso recuperar a su antiguo mejor amigo de la infancia, Albus Potter.

 **N/A:** _Ha sido un largo tiempo, aunque no se siente tan así, desde el 2 de noviembre, la fecha que actualicé este fic. Tengo mis motivos por los cuales no he podido subir el capítulo a pesar de tenerlo ya listo. Han pasado tantas cosas desde esa fecha, acababa de terminar praciales y se me vino encima la entrega de proyectos finales y luego exámenes y las vacaciones. Yo pensé que las vacaciones iba a tener un poco de tiempo, sin embargo me tuve que quedar sola en mi casa y estuve yendo en un sin fin de vueltas... no fueron las mejores vacaciones. Ahora estoy en mi 8vo semestre de carrera, ya casi en la recta final para graduarme... que estrés._

 _En este capítulo se encarga de darnos una razón más para odiarlo, pero lo hace porque está celoso que su amiga pase tiempo con alguien más, una persona a la cual no soporta, además que a Lorcan le gusta Rose y ella solamente lo ve como un amigo, nada más._

 _Scorpius todavia le gusta Rose, pero está tratando de alejarla de su vida, darse un poco de paz, puesto que ha pasado un verano de lo más horrible. Lo único que pide es un poco de paz, y pasar tiempo con su amigo Albus. No quiere que le recuerden a Rose ni lo que se ha convertido por culpa de Lorcan. Sin embargo, cuando decidió ayudarla, pensó que tal vez todo lo que oía de Rose o lo que veía por ser amiga de Lorcan, era simplemente las malas influencias de una amistad... quizás esté en lo correcto o tal vez Rose necesita que alguien la guíe._

 _Eso es todo, esperemos que tenga tiempo de actualizar, digamos que este semestre está un poco más cargado que los anteriores. Nos vemos pronto._


End file.
